Bath Time
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Marinette termino de bajar sus pantalones, junto con su ropa interior, agachándose para recogerlos y ponerlo sobre el lavamanos. En el proceso, observo su reflejo en el espejo del baño, poniendo atención en su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. [Marinette!Centric; MariChat por mención, ¿O tal vez es MarinettexVibrador?]


Marinette termino de bajar sus pantalones, junto con su ropa interior, agachándose para recogerlos y ponerlo sobre el lavamanos. En el proceso, observo su reflejo en el espejo del baño, poniendo atención en su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

El agua del grifo sonaba en el fondo mientras observaba con detalle cada centímetro de su piel, notando un escalofrío recorrerla al ver que sus pezones se habían endurecido. Mientras el vapor marcaba el espejo, se permitió acariciarlos hasta que lo único que se veía era su silueta.

Esa fue señal suficiente para acercarse a apagar el grifo, la bañera estaba con el nivel de agua preciso; Cogió un aceite al azar, de uno de los canastos que decoraban el interior su baño y vertió unas gotitas dentro del agua para luego sumergirse en esta.

Estaba con el agua hasta los hombros, mientras dejaba que su piel se acostumbrara a la temperatura y el aroma a manzanas la embriagara. Sabía que la inercia le ganaría. Con movimientos laxos, alzó su mano para tomar la taza de té que había dejado cerca, dando un largo sorbo que descendió caliente por su garganta.

Se había propuesto dejar todos sus pensamientos a un lado y de torturar a su cutis con el estrés, disfrutando ese momento de tranquilidad, de relajación.

Con los brazos descansando sobre los bordes de la bañera y la taza aun en su diestra, cerró sus ojos; dejando caer su cabeza hasta el soporte trasero de la tina. Ansiaba sentir la suavidad de sus piernas que veía bajo el agua, así que cambio de posición, dejando su mano sobre sus muslos, sorprendiéndose por la suavidad de la piel que tanto había admirado previamente. Suponía que debía ser la exfoliación, las cremas y los cuidados que todos los días se daba el tiempo de hacer, o tal vez el aceite que había puesto en el agua.

La textura aterciopelada de su piel la llamo a continuar explorándose, dejando la taza en el suelo del baño.

Gimió solo para ella cuando sus manos estuvieron sobre su intimidad; en ese momento deseaba que no hubiera agua para poder sentir perfectamente esa humedad tan suya.

Hace mucho nadie la tocaba en ese lugar, y con nadie, se refería a ella misma porque nadie más lo hacía. No porque no tuviera ganas, sino que el tiempo se hacía tan corto cuando tenía que preocuparse de generar tendencias, tener buenas calificaciones, verse aceptable para Adrien, ¡Oh! Y ser Ladybug.

Sin embargo, deseaba ponerle fin a esa larga abstinencia.

Muy lentamente, para no perder su ambiente de tranquilidad, su otra mano también se unió, acariciando su clítoris de manera constante pero sin prisas; no sabía si quería la liberación rápida, solo para descargarse o alargar el placer tanto como fuera posible.

Sus dedos indicie y corazón rodearon su centro para luego juntarse en movimientos circulares. Con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a resbalarse por la bañera hasta que el agua comenzaba a rozar su cabello recogido en un moño bajo.

Moría de ganas de sentir más, de sentir su interior; pero sabía que sus dedos no serían suficientes, por lo que nuevamente alargo su mano fuera del agua para tomar un juguete que tenía cerca, botando la taza con todo su contenido por accidente. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo primero que hizo fue lamer la parte gruesa de la figura, buscando la imagen de algún chico para motivarse aún más.

Adrien…

Pero el aroma a manzana la hacía recordar el color tan profundo de los ojos de Chat Noir. Llenándola de excitación y ganas tener un orgasmo increíble, sin poder evitar tener la imagen de su amigo en la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo mucho, introdujo el vibrador bajo el agua, acercándolo hasta su entrada. Fue inevitable contener el aliento a medida que lo sentía abrirse paso en su interior, gimiendo nuevamente cuando estuvo dentro del todo, aunque fueron necesarios un par de movimientos de cadera para acomodarlo mejor.

Las primeras vibraciones tuvieron como resultado un pequeño cosquilleo, luego un jadeo al sentir que no vibraba ni rotaba; al parecer reproducía un patrón que quería adentrarse cada vez más dentro de ella. Fue inevitable para Marinette volver a subir la intensidad.

Su mente la comenzó a traicionar, y los movimientos del juguete, más que humanos se transformaron en el miembro de Chat; incluso se sentía sostenida por sus fuertes músculos, consiguiendo que el ángulo de embestidas en su interior llegara al lugar que sólo la hacía gemir más alto. En su cabeza, sus dedos se aferraban a la rubia cabeza tratando de atraerlo aún más cerca de su sexo. No era el extremo más corto del lindo vibrador con forma de conejo el que vibraba en contra de su clítoris, sino los dedos del chico.

Ya no era agua lo que la rodeaba, sino que las suaves sabanas de su cama.

Había llegado al punto en el que a pesar de que lo intentaba, ya no podía frenar. Dejándose llevar, volvió a pensar en esa descuidada melena rubia, en ese cuerpo digno de un modelo, en lo que sentía el material de los guantes de él en su cuerpo y en la forma que parecía sentirlo entre sus piernas.

Algo exploto en su interior con muchísima fuerza, propagándose por todo su cuerpo como si fuera electricidad. Tuvo que apartar rápidamente el vibrador por la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, dejando que vibrara bajo el agua.

Paso un tiempo antes de que pudiera abrir sus ojos de nuevo y mientras sus piernas temblaban, se prometía que Chat Noir jamás podría enterarse de lo que acababa de pasar o insistiría en cumplir la estúpida fantasía que acababa de tener.


End file.
